Lost and Found
by roselover2525
Summary: She had lived in a un-named village in snow, but was kidnaped by Orochimaru and Kabuto and turned into their experiment. She has finally escaped but will she survive for long? Will she find friends to help keep her safe? Will Orochimaru take her back? Will I stop asking questions? Probably not... oh wait
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Naruto even though it makes me sad because of it

/

Lost and Found

Prologue

/

There was a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes that were so light it looked as if she was almost blind. She lived in a nameless village on one of the boarders of snow, so that in the summer everything was beautiful, lush forest around the village. While in the winter, the ground sparkled with fresh snow. The snow was light and never became too deep.

Out of everyone in the village she had the palest skin, and no one in the village had a natural, light flush on their cheeks. This is why she was given the name Rosellia.

She was fourteen years old, and had soft features. This was the longest her hair had ever been, and it made all the boys swoon over her.

One cold winter day she went out into the forest for a walk. She had been out alone in the forest before and it wasn't uncommon to have travelers cross her path, looking for directions. Only the few that came through this time made the air all the more chilling. With this, she knew this wasn't going to be a normal walk.

All wore cloaks and the tallest, who appeared to be the leader, spoke with a hiss. After a very short time talking, the man told her to join them and become strong so that she may serve him. Of course she refused with no doubt whatsoever. So he took her by force.

Now, she was his experiment to torture and toy with.

/

Lost and Found

Chapter 1

/

It's been two years since that day. They told Rosellia that it was her birthday last week, and that they weren't going to torture and experiment on her for a week if she behaved well.

Rosellia learned that the man who took her, the snake, name was Orochimaru. His second in command's name was Kabuto.

Kabuto was the one who experimented on Rosellia the most, although he was following Orochimaru's commands on what to do next on her. Orochimaru would watch most of the time. Sometimes he would help Kabuto in the process.

The cell was cold and damp so Rosellia's skin eventually lost all color. The experiments slowly turned her skin gray. Her hair turned black and formed big, tight curls despite her current condition. To keep her warm, her body started to grow short fur the same color as her skin. She grew cat like features. Roselia's nose became shorter and flatter. It also formed to look like a triangle. Her eyes became completely covered in red and her pupils turned into black slits. She even grew a gray pair of ears and tail.

She was one of his very few, completely successful creations. This made her one of Orochimaru's even fewer favorites. She was the first neko /furry (I don't know XP) creation he ever tried making, and it was a success.

Orochimaru, despite his cruelty, wanted this one to live. He gave Rosellia a room with an actual bed, and a window, though it was barred with thick bars that even if she could use her chakra, she wouldn't be able to get through. The room even had a very small bathroom.

Even with how long she had been there, she could see what he was doing. The experiments slowly came to an end not counting the small tests on her health. She started to receive training with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Her strength, chakra, and chakra control grew rapidly

He wanted to use her as a weapon.

The last thing he gave her became her most precious possessions, even though she knew what they were to be used for. She used them to tie up her hair.

Two black, laced hair ribbons.

/

I hope anyone who reads this likes it so far. 'Cause I know it sucks

So what do you guys think of it so far. It's my first EVER. I would really appreciate if you people told me what you felt with it, just try to take it easy with the hate since it's the first and I'm not that experienced in writing


	2. Chapter 2

I had combined the two previous chapters and I made a mistake by not erasing something at the end and did not feel like reposting it again

DO NOT OWN I wish I did

….

Lost and Found

Chapter 2

…

(First person Rosellia)

I was getting stronger. Orochimaru and Kabuto trained me daily until I passed out. About the time the experiments stopped and I started to be trained, Orochimaru brought a new boy that he had put a curse mark on. Lucky for me when he tried to put one on me it faded away didn't work. It probably had something to do with my new form. Anyway, that boys name is Sasuke and once in a blue moon are we trained at the same time. When he came, he had three or four times the strength, stamina, and chakra I had. Now, I have five times the everything he has physically and mentally though I considered myself mentally unstable.

Those ribbons Orochimaru gave me awhile back, in the lace and stitching, had small, thin, string like pieces of metal that became sharper, longer and would not break when I put my chakra into them. I didn't like to use them much so I decided to use them to tie up my hair in two high ponytails on the sides of my head.

The other day, it was Kabuto's idea to get me a collar since I looked like a cat. His 'hilarious' idea of payback for when I slapped him in the face, with my claws, during training. When I got it, it was a collar/ choker that when a charm was put on it, engraved my name and who I belonged to on the back. The charm that I was given to wear, was a deep red heart that was hollowed out in the back. It was heavy for such a small thing. The heart had black veins on it and three gashes along with bright red blood that looked like it was dripping.

Back to the new kid. Even though I almost never see Sasuke during training, I've talked to him about why he was there other than because of the curse mark. He told me about his past and that the entire thing was 'oh so tragic'. Hmph, the team part didn't sound tragic at all. Over exaggerating little… ANYWAY he is a butt hole. He thinks that everyone other than Orochimaru and Kabuto are below him. Orochimaru told me that I get to have a match with Sasuke tomorrow. Kabuto said to me in private that he'd bet his money on me if he could.

Putting that aside, when Sasuke told me about his brother, Itachi, I had my suspicions. I mean, who would just go Bezerk like that, but then again what do I know. I'm just a 'little' girl who doesn't know anything. I still felt a little sorry for him, (just a little) despite him being a little butt hole.

I'm at equal power with Kabuto and I'm quickly catching up to Orochimaru. But then again, can't tell them that now can I. After the match tomorrow of beating little Mr. Tragedy's butt, I plan on making my escape since the match will be outside. When I use the move that will end the match and kick up a huge amount of dust, I'll make a run for it. Don't worry, I tested my top speed against all three of them… and I won.

…

Just so you know Orochimaru is the fastest out of all his little turds in this story (not sure about the show though) I'm actually happy with this so far And I hope you people like it so far to

TeamRainbowUnicornPoop. I made it up at school ;P


	3. Chapter 3

Olo people. It's another chapter of this story. Imma try to make it longer. MUST IGNORE INSTINCT. I'm weird, I know. I've been called crazy by random people. I don't own Naruto D:

Lost and Found

Chapter 3

Today is the day that I get out of this place. I hate it here. But in order to get out, I have to battle Sasuke. I feel a bit bad for him, with the snake always hanging over his head… pervert.

Orochimaru would always tell me that I was his prize. The thing that could get him what he wanted. That would only be true is Sasuke wasn't here. Even if it was, I don't plan on staying here much longer.

I put the small amount of things I owned on the far end of the field, opposite of where Orochimaru and Kabuto would be standing.

When we would go to a different base, a lot of times we'd end up close to a village on the way there. Most of the time one or both of my 'owners' would take me into the village while they got the things they needed. I was told anything I could steal, and keep anything I found and wanted, aside from weapons of course.

Most of the time anything I got from those villages, were things I found. I have gotten a lot of money, so that will be useful. I found two things that were really super rare around here, an MP3 player with head phones. A bonus was that it came with a charger and tons of music on it.

The few times I have stolen something, was when I got two complete sets of clothes. That includes underclothes and shoes. I don't like stealing. I only do it when it is necessary.

Everything was stored into two scrolls. Clothes in one, personal items in the other. I put them behind a tree. Orochimaru had taken down the barrier yesterday. He did it because when I would get too close to it, my collar would shock me. He also did it because he knew that the fight would probably end up going into the forest. I checked my body and possessions for tracking chips. I found them and put them on my person to drop when I escaped.

(Time skip to just before fight)

"Alright my pet, pick any weapons and gear you want" Orochimaru said. I looked at the things on the table hesitantly as he left. When the door closed, I picked out a katana with a combination of orange with black ribbon on the upper half of the handle and white with black ribbon on the lower half of the handle. The sheath's colors were the same only the black was a stripped pattern (tiger pattern).

The blade on one side was tinted green while the other was a slight blue with a tiger engraved on each side. The side that was green had a tiger that was orange with leaves engraved around it. That side had a topaz gem for the eye. The blue side had a silver tiger with dark branches carved into the blade. This side's tiger had a sapphire for the eye.

I found a similar one where the ribbons were only white and black. The sheath had dark branches painted on it. The two sides of the blade were silver and dark grey with two wolves on it. The dark side had the white wolf with an aquamarine gem for an eye. The black wolf was on the white side with a ruby for an eye.

They both called to me, so I took them after checking them for chips. I got two pouches and put kunai and shuriken inside. I checked and double checked everything for tracking chips and removed everyone I found.

I'm excited, nervous, and sick. So many emotions I can't explain. All that I know is that I'm getting out of here today, and if the odds are in my favor… alive.

…

Yay another chapter is done. I haven't put up a character in the description thingy yet because I haven't decided yet. I want to have one of them to be Sakura but I'll have to wait and see. Until next time. Bye


End file.
